EL DIARIO DE MICHIRU
by Haruka17718
Summary: MI VERSION PERSONAL DE COMO SE CONOCIERON HARUKA Y MICHIRU


EL DIARIO DE MICHIRU

Querido Diario:

Hoy comenzó un nuevo curso en el colegio, el primer día de clases es muy aburrido, solo son presentaciones de los nuevos profesores con los alumnos y cosa por el estilo, lo que hizo el día muy tedioso, bueno eso hasta la clase de Historia, pues llegó un nuevo alumno un chico muy atractivo e interesante que me llamó mucho la atención, en primer lugar porqué llegó muy tarde a clase y además parecer ser muy popular con las chicas, a todas mis compañeras las trae muertas y a todas las de la escuela. Él es un chico rubio, con cabellos rebeldes que caen en mechones sobre su rostro, ojos verde esmeralda y una mirada muy seductora, XD que estoy diciendo, si apenas lo he visto una vez, solo se su nombre, se llama Haruka Tenoh, y hace honor a su nombre es muy distante, apenar de siempre estar rodeado de chicas, parece ser una persona muy solitaria, parece que le agrada estar solo, pero no pierde la oportunidad de coquetear y seducir a las chicas del colegio, por lo que tiene un gran club de fans, he notado a más de una de mis amigas escribir su nombre con corazoncitos en sus cuadernos y suspirar por él, con una cara de tontas. Lastima que solo tengo una clase con él, ojala lo pueda ver más seguido, porqué parece no entrar muy seguido a clases.

--------------- o ---------------

Hoy me enteré que Haruka se unió al club de atletismo del colegio, el sábado participará en una carrera, espero poder asistir para verlo correr, presiento que ganará, como me gustaría que posará para mí, como me gustaría hacer una pintura con su imagen.

-------------- o ---------------

Hoy Haruka no fue a clase, lastima no pude verlo, que habrá pasado con él, espero que no éste enfermo.

------------ o ---------------

Durante la carrera note algo muy especial en Haruka, ahora se porqué se mantiene alejado de todos, no desea que nadie se enteré de su secreto, pero ahora yo lo se, Haruka en realidad es una chica que se viste y comporta como chico, pero aun así deseo que pose para mí, me interesa micho, no es como las demás personas esa chica tiene algo especial, quiero que pose para mi tal como es, deseo conocerla más, descubrir porqué se aparta del mundo, porque existe tanta triste y soledad en su mirada, no se porqué tengo la sensación de que la conozco de hace mucho tiempo, en algún otro lugar y tiempo, pero aun no logró recordar de donde, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación o es que ya me he enamorado de Haruka. XD

---------------- o ----------------

Hoy Haruka volvió a correr y ganó muy fácilmente, parece que el viento la guía, la acompaña y la protege, su velocidad se iguala a la del viento. Al acabar la carrera Elsa Grey me presentó con Haruka, quién solo me miró fríamente, yo no supe que decir, en cuanto me miró con esos profundos ojos verdes, me congele y no pude decirle nada, al ver mi reacción se dio media vuelta con la intención de retirarse, cuando estaba a punto de irse le dijo que posará para mi tal como era, se negó rotundamente, pero no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente, parece que en realidad me he enamorado o mejor aun obsesionado y lo más extraño era que cada día crecía esa sensación de que la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo.

--------------- o ----------------

Estoy feliz, hoy en clase de Historia, la profesora propuso un trabajo de investigación en parejas y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando la profesora formó los equipos, y nos puso a Haruka y a mi en pareja, ahora tendré la oportunidad que tanto había esperado para conocer mejor a Haruka, al parecer ella también se sorprendió pro la decisión de la profesora, pero la decisión era inapelable y bajo la mirada envidiosa de mis demás compañera me senté a su lado. Esa ocasión compartimos algunas palabras y al fin pude presentarme con él, y me alegró que me recordará de aquella vez, platicamos respecto a como haríamos el trabajo, y al fin quedamos en reunirnos al día siguiente en la biblioteca a las 3. Espero que sepa como llegar, pues parece que no le agradan mucho los libros, ojalá no llegue tarde. Estoy impaciente por que llegué mañana.

-------------- o ----------------

Hoy como me lo temía llegó tarde a nuestra cita en la biblioteca, tardó más de media hora en llegar, pretextando el tráfico. Cuando llegó yo tenía más de la mitad del trabajo ya hecho y por ello no trabajamos mucho para terminarlo, solo que no nos poníamos de acuerdo, pero lo peor era que en ocasiones me quedaba mirando como boba sus hermosos ojos verdes, que oso, pero parece que no le soy tan indiferente pues al tomarle la mano por error, note como se ponía nervioso y se ruborizaba, así que estoy casi segura que es la persona que he estado esperando todo éste tiempo.

--------------- o ---------------

Hoy tocó entregar el trabajo y tuvimos que dar una explicación oral del mismo, como Haruka no trabajo mucho en él no tenía mucha idea del mismo, parece que no leyó nada del reporte que hicimos antes de entregarlo, y por ello nos reprendieron, me riñeron por haber hecho sola el trabajo, diciéndome que no debía hacer sus tareas solo porqué fuera un chico apuesto y me gustará. La maestra me dijo – Srita. Kaiou no solo porqué el Sr. Tenoh sea un chico apuesto y le guste, tiene que hacerle sus tareas para que se fije en usted."- Insinuó que estaba enamorada de él, acaso se me nota demasiado, creo que debo ser más cuidadosa, pues hasta la profesora se dio cuenta. Además que mis amigas me hacen todo tipo de comentarios al respecto. Si supieran que Haruka en realidad es mujer se morirían. Pero a mi no me importa su condición de mujer, Haruka me gusta por lo que es no por como se vea.

-------------- o ------------------


End file.
